A Family's Thoughts
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: What does everyone think the first time Helen brings Frank home for dinner... this is my take on it..


A/N not mine, I own nothing but the plot.

 _ **This is in answer to another challenge. Helen takes Frank to meet the Mazur family. Their thoughts on meeting the new man in their daughters life.**_

A Family's Thoughts

Frank's POV

I was going to meet Helen's family over dinner tonight. I wanted to make a good impression on them. I was planning on asking Mr. Mazur for his blessing to marry her while we are there.

I am on leave from the military as I just completed Ranger school. I decided that despite the current state of feelings towards our military and those of us who serve, I will wear my uniform. I'll be shipping off for 'Nam in a months time. I am hoping to marry her before I leave.

I pick her up from work at the local bakery and we make the short drive to her home.

HelenPOV

When Frank shows up in his uniform, my mouth goes dry. How can anyone deny how good he looks in it, I really don't understand.

I know he is leaving for war soon and that terrifies me. I don't want to lose him in battle. I don't want to lose him at all.

I worry that Mom and Dad won't like him because he is in the military, but maybe they won't be to upset. Daddy served in Korea as a medic. So, maybe they'll understand.

Mom is standing at the door when we pull up. Frank removes his baret as we approach the door.

EdnaPOV

My little girl has been telling me all about her sweetheart, Frank. When they pulled up and he helped her out of the car, my heart melted a little. Such a handsome young man.

Then I notice that he is wearing an army uniform with a special forces baret. My heart breaks a little for her. She will have a hard road ahead of her. It's not easy to love a special forces man. They are a very select breed of man, who can be so cold and quiet. They see more than the average soldier and it can be hard when they come home as well, just like my Harry.

I say a little prayer to watch over both of them as they approach. I welcome him into our home. As he shakes my hand, I can see the adoration he has for my daughter as he watches her greet her Daddy.

The soft smile on his face tells me that it might just be alright.

HarryPOV

 _My daughter, my little girl, my pumpkin_ has meet a boy. _Not_ just any boy, a soldier. I always wanted better for her than someone like me. Someone who hasn't seen the horrors of war.

My worry increases when he tells us that he is a Ranger and will be leaving for that godforsaken jungle on the other side of the world, in one month. His tour would last a minimum of eighteen months. I close my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that sprang to my eyes.

After we eat I take him out to my garage for a cigar. I wanted to talk to him alone. I was surprised when he asked, softly, for my blessing to marry my daughter.

I tell him that even though I don't think that anyone is good enough for _my pumpkin,_ he may be just close enough.

When he tells me that he'd like to marry her before he leaves, that way she'll be taken care of if anything happens to him, I can only nod. _He promises to love her for the rest of their lives._ I can only hope that nothing he sees will change this vibrant young man in front of me.

 _34 years later..._

FrankPOV

I know how Harry must have felt the day I met him. The day, Carlos Manoso came to dinner with _my pumpkin_ , I knew that this soldier would be asking me the same question I asked Harry all those years ago.

Valerie had been nearly a year old before I even got to hold her for the first time and as soon as Stephanie was placed in my arms I knew she would have me wrapped around her little finger.

When Carlos, or Ranger as he prefers, finally came to me after the whole Atlantic City incident, I knew without a doubt, that my pumpkin would be in the best hands.

I gave him my blessing, with a similar warning my Father in law gave me

" _ **Manoso, I may be retired from the Rangers, but I can still make your life a living hell if you harm one hair on my pumpkins head.**_ "

His eyes grew wide, guess Steph never told him about that connection. He nodded and shook my hand, _promising to love her for the rest of their lives._

I had promised Harry the same thing 34 years ago...I know he is looking down and smiling at us...old soldiers never die, they just live on in the rest of us...


End file.
